


In Which Scott & His fam move in

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Dad, The Accords, Tony Stark Has A Heart, after civil war, ghost moves in to the twoer, janet adopts ghost, janet is a good mom, tony stark is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: dare I say rip to my ask blog in which I have to draw the all main characters now :,)Thank you for reading to the end!Any personal headcanons? Type it in the comments and I might just write about it, if I don't you still share it! (and then someone else can write about it maybe OOoOoOOo)How do I add a link to the text in notes ,':0 ?





	In Which Scott & His fam move in

It took Tony 2 and a half years to finally let the government calm their goddamm asses and let the rogue Avengers into having a lesser criminal record. He put almost all the blame on himself, he took all the responsibility, and he worked day and night to assure that every document didn't have some sort of twist written in small fine print. It took Tony 2 and a half years to finally meet one of the people he fought on  _Steve's_ side, and that person was Scott Lang.

Scott Lang, or better known as the second Ant-Man. Tony had heard that the man was on house arrest for 2 years and was on 3 years probation. Tony took the burden to formally apologize to Mr. Scott Lang, face-to-face as Pepper suggested.

Greek mythology says that Hades is nicer when Persephone is sitting near him, and that was just the case when he visited Scott Lang and saw his daughter, Cassie Lang, with him.

Did Stark feel like he was interrupting a daddy-daughter moment?

Absolutely!

His own dad pushed Tony to the curb and made Tony figure everything for himself, but Scott... Scott was being a good dad and was playing with his daughter and loving her and Tony's heart clenched at the sight.

"Stark!" Scott seemed surprised that a billionaire was at his door, his daughter, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much. "I didn't do anything wrong I promise! I was on house arrest for 2 years there's no way I could get in contact with Cap-"

"I didn't come here for that Mr. Lang," Stark told him inviting himself in. "I came here to apologize."

His daughter copied the same expression on her father's face, confusion.

"For what?"

And so Tony explained to him after Scott told his daughter to wait for a second, about the accords. Tony apologized for Germany, for putting Scott in danger, for causing Scott any and every trouble he had and for not realizing what happened to Scott Lang for 2 years. Tony didn't bother to eat a cookie that was on the table, it was probably for the man's daughter.

At the end of the explanation, Scott seemed dazed. He sat down on the chair and took deep breaths.

"Okay..." His voice trailed off. "And what?"

Tony raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what else?" Scott took the cookie and bit it. "What else do you need? There has to be more right?"

Tony sighed. Did the public still think wrong of him? "Bugman, that's all."

Scott looked like he was about to faint so before the guy could do anything else Tony left his  _personal_  phone number and dashed out the house.

**Present Day**

Tony shrank in his seat too tired to move or do anything, his glasses slipped from his face and so Stark took them off and put it on the table nearby. He rubbed his temples, he really needed sleep.

Stark stood up from his seat and walked out of the lab, what time was it? 10 pm? Oh, it wasn't that late. He walked to the kitchen area and took out a mug, but before he could pour the coffee cup into his mug a ring ran from his phone. Tony groaned, who was calling him now?!

Pulling out his phone and checking the contact ID he realized it was the man he previously visited two years ago, the man that went to the beach with the rest of the Avengers. How he got invited Tony doesn't know.

"Hello?" Tony greeted.

"Tony Stark! Oh my gosh! You answered! Guys, he answered!" A voice was heard in the background telling Scott to get to the point. "Right right right! Ok, so Tony, can I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Great!  _Oh god, he said I can call him Tony!_ " The last part, Tony believed, was supposed to be whispered. "So, not to be a bother or anything, but can me and my fam crash at your place?"

Tony without asking or hesitating said, "Yeah."

"Oh my god Hope I'm gonna die!"

Scott's "fam" was a lot smaller than Tony thought, he just needed a place to let the lady called 'ghost' stay. Bill Foster, her 'caretaker' would stay in the tower from time to time, and Janet Van Dyne & Hank Pym was going to need a lab and a room as well when she would stay over. As for Scott and Hope, well their place was being painted and they needed a place to stay for a bit.

"Well if you need anything just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y," Tony told them. "She's the building's AI."

"A.I?" Janet's eyes lit up. "Incredible. The technology is just incredible! You, kind man, are just too good for this world."  _God_ , Tony sure wishes he was.

"Thank you," He said nonetheless. "Enjoy your stay." And with that Tony left the family alone.

-

Bucky sat on the couch next to Steve, they had the whole floor to themselves! Originally Tony suggested that Bucky should get his own floor but considering that Bucky was still recovering from Hydra's torture and the Winter Soldier, he wanted to be anything but alone. Wakanda had helped his state of mind, had helped him take in all the technology, had helped him with the sudden panic attacks, had helped him in every way.

Steve drew a lot more now, it made Bucky happy. If Bucky can remember, Steve loved drawing before the war. At the current moment, the blonde man was sketching and minding his own business. Bucky smiled. What a punk.

"Stark has asked for a quick meeting welcoming the new members to the team," F.R.I.D.A.Y informed both of the men. Bucky's head perked up at the sudden noise, he was still getting used to it.

"Let's not go," Steve told Bucky making Bucky burst out in laughter. "I wanna stay 'ere in and draw. They already know me! Who doesn't know me?!"

Bucky chuckled and stood up. People always think that Bucky is a rebel and Steve is the goody two shoes, but if only they knew the truth. "C'mon punk. We need to be nice."

Steve huffed, it reminded Bucky of that skinny kid back in Brooklyn that always got in fights but would listen to Bucky without hesitating (except when Bucky told him to stop getting in fights). The punk begrudgingly got up and walked next to Bucky.

"CAP...tain America and his hot ass boyfriend. Good to see you again!" The small man shook their hands fiercely. "Too long of a handshake right. Sorry."

Steve snorted. "Good to see you again Scott."

"Hope! He remembered my name!" Scott whispered to the women

Steve started laughing more, good thing his "hot ass boyfriend" forced him out of their floor to go greet Scott.

" _Scott,_ " Hope said.

"Right right!" Scott nodded. "This is Ghost! Super chill, really cool, we call her Janet Jr. Talkin' bout Janet this is Janet, Hope's mom!" Scott showed them the two ladies, Ghost was near Janet sort of hiding behind her as a kid would do, Janet, on the other hand, was standing next to her daughter and smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," She smiled so wide and so motherly it physically hurt Steven.

"Good to meet you too ma'am," Steve gave her a peck on the cheek. "Will you a be staying here?"

"Darlin' here will, and Scott and Hope will stay for a few months or so. I'll come and go with my husband as well as another man, Bill Foster," Janet informed. "It'll be a pleasure to work with all of you."

-

Bucky ate Captain Crunch in his boxers and one of Steve's T-Shirts while he watched some kids cartoon on the large TV. One of the pros of modern society is that he doesn't have to pay a bunch of cash to watch a movie at the theaters when he could illegally watch it at home in HD.

"Where ya goin' punk?" Bucky asked not looking from the show, his mouth full with the cereal. Steve was pulling on his sweater and his hair was up in a very small bun, the guy loved to copy Bucky a lot huh?

"Gonna go on a jog with Sam. Wanna come?" Steve asked putting on his earbuds.

Bucky sighed. "Geez man, do you always have to work out?"

Steve chuckled.

Bucky stood up from the couch and stretched. "Although I'd love to be healthy 'nd all, today is my lazy day."

Steve laughed, "Everyday is your lazy day."

"You said it! Not me!" Bucky called out as he put his bowl in the kitchen.

-

Bucky made a mistake. It was 40 minutes into Steve's jog and Bucky was bored out of his mind! He hadn't realized that Steve took all the time in Bucky's life, Steve was always by Bucky's side, and when he wasn't it was a bad thing. Bucky actually took the time to shower, put on some  _clean_  clothes, and even comb his hair and all!

The brunette groaned. When was his Steve coming back? Bucky forced himself out the floor and into the common area, Peter (his adorable great-grandchild) was still in school. Clint (his prank buddy) was busy being the good dad he is, Natasha was out training with Rhodey and Tony? Where was Tony?

"Hey there old man," Speak of the devil! Bucky whirled around to see Tony with Janet and the pretty 'Ghost' Lady. "This is one of the oldest ugliest relics in our lovely Tower!"

"Nice to see you as well," Bucky rolled his eyes. "Even with those glasses you still can't see that I, a hundred-year-old man, look a hundred times better than you."

"Ha-ha-ha," Tony pushed his glasses up. "Funny. So where's your sidekick, Captain Rogers?"

"Out. Jogging," Bucky responded.

"I meant to ask," Janet interrupted the two. "Is that really Steve Rogers? The man who took some sort of serum and become a super soldier?"

Bucky nodded. "That's the man!"

"And you, I assume, are his gay lover?"

Tony burst out in laughter, howling, and fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Bucky rolled his eyes, guess that was payback for when Bucky was bullying Tony about the glasses.

"I'm sorry ma'am but why do you think that?"

Janet's face turned red. "Oh, I am so sorry! It's just that when I was younger and my school friends would think that you two were a little too, oh how do I put this,  _closer_  than most men."

The ghost lady behind them giggled a bit. "We were reading one of your letters to Steve," The lady said. "And you said that you were with him 'till the end of the line."

Bucky raised a brow.

"No guy says that. Not now at least," Ghost replied.

Tony finally stood up. "Let's leave this old gay man alone and follow me, your incredible tour guide, to your new rooms ladies!"

-

Bucky sat on the couch in the common room, his hair being braided by his great-grandson. Sam was talking with Peter and Clint about new movies coming out, Bucky joining in the conversation, and Steve was reading a book on the floor near Bucky.

Natasha was back from training, she was painting her nails black.

Bucky looked up from his nails, they were black as well (Natasha had painted them), to see the ghost lady standing there. She seemed nervous, scared, quiet. It reminded Bucky of himself after Hydra, of himself in Wakanda.

"Hey there," Bucky managed to pull on a smile. Nobody really looked up except Steve.

"Hi," The ghost lady said. "I like your nails."

Bucky smiled. "Thank you, wanna sit here?" Bucky asked taking off his legs from the other seat on the couch.

"I don't wanna be a bother," Her voice was so quiet that Bucky was thankful, for maybe once in his life, that he was a super soldier so he could hear her.

"Don't worry silly! C'mere!" Bucky patted the seat next to him. Bucky put his feet all over Steve making Steve pull his friend. Peter let go of Bucky's hair and Bucky fell all over his best bud. "Watch it, man!"

Steve scoffed, "You're the one who fell on me!"

Bucky stood back up, his braid was unfortunately ruined, and sat beside the lady again. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Where's my sorry?!" Steve stood up, his hair gleaming in the sun.

Bucky rolled his eyes and kicked his friend in the shins. "Have you check the laundry? It might be there?" He said that in a mocking mother voice that only made Steve pick him up and take him all the way to their floor (with lots of kicking and laughing) only to drop him in their dirty laundry.   
"Think I just did," Steve smiled. Peter and the ghost lady followed them upstairs and began giggling like crazy.

"Not his gay lover, as if," Ghost mumbled but everyone heard in the room heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> dare I say rip to my ask blog in which I have to draw the all main characters now :,)  
> Thank you for reading to the end!   
> Any personal headcanons? Type it in the comments and I might just write about it, if I don't you still share it! (and then someone else can write about it maybe OOoOoOOo)  
> How do I add a link to the text in notes ,':0 ?


End file.
